


The Winning Ball

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Umbrella Academy [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Job, Light Bondage, Lost a Bet, M/M, Object Insertion, anal gape, billiard balls, psuedo incest, sort of anal beads, wooden ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Anon on Dreamwidth kink meme wanted:Diego bent over the pool table while someone stuffs him full of billiard balls.Can be as consensual or non-consensual as the author pleases. I'm open to any pairings. Would loooove a scene showing him getting them back out.Chapter 2- requested Sequel-Anon on curious cat wanted: Prompt:Object insertion of any kind with Diego doing it to klaus. Similar to your bowling ball fic, but this time klaus getting some of that sweet sweet action





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=161308#cmt161308

“You know the rules, you lost the game brother dear,” Klaus said cockily as he made sure the scarfs that were looped around Diego’s wrists were firmly knotted to the other side of the pool table. 

“I know, just get on with it,” Diego grunted from where he was naked and bent over the table in the game room of their old house. He was balancing on his tiptoes and was straining against the silky ropes Klaus had unwrapped from his throat to use as makeshift bondage. 

“Let’s start with the winning ball shall we?” Klaus held up the black eight ball with a glint in his eyes and a bottle of lube in his other hand. 

“Do you think you can be quiet or should I shove one of these into your mouth as well?” Klaus asked as he stood behind Diego, coating the billiard ball with lube. 

“I can be quiet,” Diego scoffed and gave a shudder as the coolness of lube was slathered over his ass, his cock twitching in interest. This had been his idea for the bet, but he had expected to be shoving the billiard balls into Klaus, but deep down Diego was pleased he was the one bent over. 

“We’ll see,” Klaus said knowingly as he pressed the billiard ball against Diego and carefully, slowly pushed the ball into Diego’s ass. 

“Oh!” All of Diego’s breath was pushed out of him as the heavy, solid ball settled inside of him. His knees went weak but the angle of his wrists tied above his head forced him to stay on his tiptoes.

“Full and heavy right?” Klaus asked like he had first-hand knowledge of how it felt inside of someone. 

“I didn’t expect…” Diego panted when Klaus began pushing the second ball into him, they clinked together inside of him. The second ball forced the first ball deeper into him, prompting a gasping whine at how heavy his ass felt and yet he wanted more. 

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Klaus rubbed the small of Diego’s back soothingly and smiled when Diego relaxed under his touch.

“Good, that’s a word for it.” Diego pressed his face into the stiff fabric of the pool table, moaning when Klaus pressed the third ball into him. Diego made a choking noise when the three billiard balls shifted deeper inside of him. The first ball was resting heavy on his prostate and Diego’s hips jerked on their own. 

Klaus dragged his index finger up Diego’s hard shaft and dipped his nail into the wet slit, grinning when Diego let out a sharp cry. His hole clenched desperately around the thick billiard ball that was resting just past his rim.

“I can’t wait to see you come with these billiard balls stuffed inside of you,” Klaus moaned as he palmed himself as he took in the way Diego was clenching and flexing, trying to keep the balls inside of him.

“Let me come,” Diego panted out, feeling his legs shake and arm strain against the tight knots that Klaus had made around his wrists. 

“What’s the magic word?” Klaus sang as he hooked his thumbs in Diego’s rim and tugged with just enough pressure to make Diego keen high in the back of his throat. 

“P-P-Please!” Diego moaned out feeling helpless as he desperately tried to keep the heavy balls inside of him, keep them pressing against his prostate. 

“That’s more like it.” Klaus slipped his fingers into Diego’s stuffed hole and pushed down on the billiard balls while he dipped his index fingernail into the slit of Diego’s cock once more. 

Diego saw stars and writhed against the pool table, hips jerking and helpless sounds fell from his mouth as his orgasm was pulled out of him. Klaus rubbed just under the crown of Diego’s cock, milking the other man’s length of his release. 

Diego slumped against the pool table; cheek pressed against the rough fabric as he tried to regain his breath, hips moving back to get away from the overstimulation Klaus’ hand was creating on his spent cock. 

“Now that you’re all relaxed and stress-free, here comes the fun part. Watching you push these balls out of yourself.” Klaus whispered in Diego’s ear causing the man to give a choked moan at the realization. 

“Why do you think I let you come so easily? It’s easier to push them out when an orgasm takes the tension out of you.” Klaus cupped Diego’s ass and squeezed them teasingly.

“Now relax and bare down for me,” Klaus ordered and Diego found himself doing just that. Diego’s cheeks burned as he felt the hardball ease past his rim and he whimpered when he felt a bit emptier and as the thud of the ball landing on the floor echoed in his ears. 

“Well done Diego, two more to go.” Klaus patted his ass in silent praise and Diego surprised himself by melting under the pat and flexed and pushed. He panted for breath after a long moment passed and he felt the second billiard ball pass his loose rim and join the other ball on the floor with the same dull thud. 

“Almost there,” Klaus crooned, watching Diego’s gaping hole clench and twitch as the black of the eight ball edged its way out of Diego. Diego was drooling against the fabric of the pool table, hips jerking back before falling forward limply when the final ball dropped out of him.

“You did so good Diego, I wish you could see the way you’re gaping now. God, you’re so open, it makes me want to push those balls right back into you.” Klaus traced the fluttering and stretched rim with his fingers and Diego whimpered at the feather-light touch. 

“Maybe another day, don’t deny that you loved this,” Klaus said as he began to undo the knotted scarfs that were keeping Diego bound. Klaus grunted as he allowed Diego to slump against him, eyes hazy and face flushed.

“I did, I do,” Diego closed his eyes as Klaus kept his shaking body upright and fingers carding through his hair soothingly.

“I know Diego, I know.” Klaus couldn’t keep the stupid smile off his face. “We’ll test some other things out, see what you like having shoved into you.” 

“Yes, please” Diego hissed out happily and planted a sloppy kiss on Klaus’ lips. Klaus kissed back happily, his mind already busy with ideas and he couldn’t wait to have Diego come apart under him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on curious cat wanted: Prompt:Object insertion of any kind with Diego doing it to klaus. Similar to your bowling ball fic, but this time klaus getting some of that sweet sweet action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: object insertion, anal sex, praise kink, dirty talk, oral sex, blow job, confident Klaus

“Babe?” Klaus murmured from his place sprawled across Diego’s chest. 

“Just thinking,” Diego replied, fingers running up and down Klaus’ knobby spine in a constant motion. 

“About?” Klaus propped his chin up to look at his boyfriend who had the shyest blush on his cheeks, completely different to the man who had been fucking into him like it was his job mere minutes ago. 

“When we played pool the other night,” Diego said slowly and a wide smile crossed Klaus’ lips. 

“You enjoyed that game very much if I remember correctly.” Klaus purred, cock twitching at the memory of Diego bent over the pool table, stuffed full of the billiard balls. 

“I did, I was just thinking… You know… That over there is just a bit larger than most of those balls and I can’t help but imagine you…” Diego trailed off and Klaus twisted his head around to look at the large rounded top of the wooden footboard posts. 

“You want to watch me take that don’t you babe?” Klaus understood instantly and his cock twitched again as want began to flood his system. 

“Yeah, I want to see it,” Diego stated, cheeks a deeper pink now. 

“Well, you did get me and nice loose and oh so wet… It shouldn’t be a problem.” Klaus said after a moment of thought and Diego’s whole face lit up.

“Are you sure?” Diego asked as he and Klaus managed to sit up.

“Very babe, I haven’t been stretched wide like that in a while,” Klaus assured as he picked up their handy bottle of lube. 

“Lube it up for me babe?” Klaus batted his eyelashes before laughing when Diego sprung forward, snatching the bottle of lube and settling over by the post. Klaus licked his lips as he watched Diego coat the smooth wood in lube, making sure every inch was dripping with it before looking over at Klaus. 

“Good thing I’m tall,” Klaus muttered good-naturedly as he took both of Diego’s hands as he shuffled and twisted until he was awkwardly squatting above the solid wooden ball. 

“Just go slow, if it too much just stop,” Diego said as he planted a kiss to the front of both of Klaus’ hands. 

“I will babe, now just watch.” Klaus winked as he began to lower himself. Klaus breathing was shallow but even as he wiggled his hips and relaxed as the unyielding wood pressed at his open and wet with Diego’s cum hole. 

The wooden ball was slightly thicker than a billiard ball but not too large that Klaus felt pain. Klaus let out a groan as his shaky legs dropped him down a bit further onto the wood. Klaus wiggled his hips and bore down on the solid wood before letting out a long moan as the wooden ball sank into his ass with surprising ease. 

“Fuck,” Diego breathed out, sounding like he had been punched in the gut as he stared at Klaus. Klaus whose cock was fully erect again and thighs trembling as he held onto Diego’s hands tightly. 

“H-How does it feel?” Diego asked, wetting his lips as he released one of Klaus’ hands to settle his hand on Klaus’ stomach. Diego’s cock jerked when he felt a protrusion from Klaus’ usually flat stomach, showing how deep the wooden ball was sitting inside of the curly-haired man. 

“Solid, big, amazing.” Klaus sighed as he let his head fall back, his eyes fluttering as he slowly rocked his hips. The action shifted the bedpost deeper into his body and it sent sparks over his whole body. 

“You’re amazing,” Diego whispered as watched as Klaus began to lift himself up so part of the wooden ball slipped out of him. Diego watched entranced as Klaus’ hole clung to the wood before it flared and expanded when Klaus sank back down, fucking himself slowly on the bedpost. 

“Babe, help me come?” Klaus panted as his cock swayed between his thighs, painfully hard alongside the way he felt stretched and full. 

“O-Of course, how do you want me?” Diego jumped at the chance to help Klaus orgasm. 

“Your mouth, please babe, I need it.” Klaus whimpered, knowing that always got to Diego and he was right. The words had barely just finished being spoken and Diego was swallowing Klaus’ cock down. Klaus keened as he grabbed onto Diego’s head for balance the best he could. Klaus moaned and gasped as he rocked in place, letting the ball shift and move around inside of him and his cock sinking in and out of Diego’s hot, wet mouth. 

Diego sucked and twirled his tongue the way he knew Klaus was weak for. Klaus’ fingers curled tightly against his skull as he moaned. Diego pressed his palm harder against the bulge in Klaus’ stomach and sucked harder than before. Klaus’ mouth fell open in a low, long moan as his body jolted as his orgasm rushed out of him. 

Diego easily swallowed down Klaus’ release, hand massaging Klaus’ stomach as he did. Klaus whimpered when Diego gave his oversensitive cock a few kitten licks before leaning up and kissing him soundly. Klaus could taste himself on Diego’s tongue and it made his head spin slightly.

“Ready to get off of the bedpost?” Diego asked, eyes falling down to where the wooden ball was deep inside of Klaus.

“Easy,” Diego murmured as he grasped Klaus’ hips as the curly-haired man clung to him. Klaus gasped as he was slowly lifted up off of the bedpost, his orgasm had sapped his energy completely and his cheeks burned when the large ball popped easily out of his slightly clenching hole. 

Klaus collapsed against Diego; both of them back on the bed and Diego’s hands caressing his body. 

“You did so well for me, it was amazing seeing you so full like that.” Diego praised as he stroked Klaus’ hair with one hand. 

“It felt good, forgot how good it felt.” Klaus sighed contented from his place sprawled over Diego’s chest. He could feel how loose his ass was but he savored the feeling as he always did. 

“We’ll do it again, for both of us.” Diego decided and received a messy kiss for it.


End file.
